The Color of Blood is White
by BoogieWoogieWonka
Summary: Candies, flowers and presents are all part of Valentines and White day, well unless you happen to be Yami then all your just going to get is a psychopath obsessed with you.Clashshipping!R&R.
1. Enter Sandman

Boogie here, at last she has lost all sanity she had left, why you ask? She's writing an YGO fic, you see she hasn't watched this is about 3 years but her love of yaoi over comes her hate for the stupid KidsWB dubbed version (can you blame me? The dub really does suck). I feel it important to note she is a horrible writer and there is about a 1 chance her normal beta will do this story, so pardon the suckyness.

Warnings: Like I said, I haven't seen the bloody show in about 3 years and it just so happens one of the main characters in this story wasn't even in the show when I was watching it, so yeah its going to be slightly out of character. Well…have fun, and please don't hurt me…, now on with the blood and gore...and...yaoi. This will probably be rated R or whatever the new rating is for the language.

--------February 14th uh let's say 8am-ish------

"Here." At this moment I had a large bag of something shoved into my arms, of course I'm not saying that getting things shoved in my arms isn't the greatest thing on this lovely planet. Glancing down at the bag and back at his hikari I wondered what the hell was going on, as one should.

"Yuugi, what exactly is this?" Taking a step to the side Yami placed the bag of something on the kitchen table, noticing a small wrapped box falling out of it and the many more the same size with different paper still inside the bag. Yuugi smiled happily, turning around to fix himself breakfast.

"They're Valentines chocolate gifts for you to give out to our friends." The slightly shorter one of the two spoke with his back turned to the other. Yami thought for a second before leering at the back of Yuugi's multi colored head.

"I don't know all of your holidays but I thought only girls give out Valentines presents in Japan."

"Well yeah normally but Malik and Ryou are giving out gifts too."

"See, like I said girls give out gifts." Yuugi turned and glared at me for that one, note to self 'Don't make Yuugi mad.'

"Just do it please." Stupid big puppy dog eyes.

-------

Okay so now I find myself in front of the school, I only have 2 more of these stupid boxes left to give out, of course Yuugi had to make chocolates for the two people I'm waiting for. I really hate waiting I shouldn't have to wait I was Pharaoh I deserve respect even if I know the these two aren't respectful in the least. Oh look there they are, oh how sweet Bakura just flipped me off, nice to see he's fitting into the society.

"What do you want kanith (1)?" The white haired yami spat, so obviously happy to see Yami.

"Mariku doesn't like seeing the Pharaoh so early in the day, makes his stomach hurt." Crossing his arms Marik glared full heartedly at Yami. Rolling his eyes Yami flung the last 2 boxes to the others, catching them the pale one and the tan one looked curiously at the boxes than back to Yami.

"Yuugi made them; they're Valentines chocolates I'm just handing them out." Yami said with a steady glare.

"Bit tifi wela bit tibla'ee (2)?" Marik said, Bakura snickered and Yami's glare grew, balling up his fists he took a step towards them. Well he was just a few feet away from them before Bakura decided he would rather not ruin his teeth from chocolate and thought throwing the box away would be a good idea, and it just so happened that the blue and white box hit Yami square in the face.

"Shem et Duat. (3)" And with that the white haired one stalked off not waiting for Marik.

"So Just the Pharaoh and Mariku now." Marik smirked at Yami who decided now would be a good time to back off some. Sadly before he knew it Yami had been slammed up against the cold wall of the school, wincing the former Pharaoh glanced up at the psychopath who now had a Egyptian carved kriss dagger pressed against Yami's throat.

"Mariku thanks you for the present." The blonde turned around and walked away leaving a stunned Yami, shaking his head he walked back towards the game shop.

"I am never handing out gifts again."

-------End of chapter one! ----

1: Kanith means 'Fucker' in Arabic, Boogie knows that Arabic isn't Ancient Egyptian, but this is as close as she is going to get.

2: Bit tifi wela bit tibla'ee means 'Do you spit or swallow?' in Arabic, I'll let you figure out why I put that line in.

3: Shem et Duat means 'Go to Hell' in Arabic.

Boogie notes: Wow …that… really sucked badly and it's really short…, anyway I know my normal beta wont do a damn thing about it (she no likey YGO) so sorry people. Right so this looks like a Valentines fic, well sorry its not, it's a White day fic I'm not totally sure where I got this idea. At first I was going to make it a darkshipping fic but decided Marik was more insane and will fit the fic better. So here yah go clashshipping fans. Honestly my favorite couples go yamishipping, darkshipping, clashshipping, psychoshipping, But neither yamishipping or like I said darkshipping fit it and psychoshipping really didn't fit…sorry Anyway please review; they power my fingers and brain, Danke!


	2. Annoying hikaris and shopping wee

Boogie notes: This chapter is taking to effing long to write…okay so its my fault, but I don't like things that take long time, I hope this chapter doesn't suck quite as bad. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks to those who reviewed (you know who you are…because there's only two so far).And I probably will go from (in Marik's pov) I to Mariku randomly...not sure why, just am.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh; if I did I would have never dubbed it and there would be more leather!mmm...Leather...

Warning: Boogie feels it important to state this story is probably horrible, but if you feel it isn't please review, makes her self esteem higher!...Stupid Boogie…(bangs head against a German)

-----Hm… I think I'll start with Marik's PoV---

A week or so passed after the Pharaoh had given Mariku's present to him, Mariku still hasn't eaten any, he wants too but once he eats the candy it will be gone. Maybe I'll eat just one…that way Mariku still has some!

I sat down on the couth with my gift in my lap, reaching to untie the light purple bow but something interrupted Mariku.

"Get off of me Marik!" Oops.

-----Normal PoV---

Marik got up and flopped down on the seat next to Malik; the glaring hikari smacked him softly on the arm knowing if he hit to hard it wouldn't be necessarily wise for his own health if he hit his yami to hard.

"Why the hell did you sit on me!" the yami gave a shrug, the hikari rolled his eyes.

Malik then noticed something, he pointed down at the purple box in his yami's lap.

"You still have yours?" A nod came from the yami, "Why?" Malik cocked his head to the side.

"Because If Mariku eats it then it will be gone." Marik gave Malik a look that basically said 'Duh'. Malik smirked viciously.

"Marik, do you like have a crush on Yami?" Marik shook his head.

"The Pharaoh makes Mariku's eye twitch, Mariku just likes candies." Rolling his eyes again Malik said "How about I buy you some more candy that way you can eat those candies and prove to me it's not just a love twitch."

"Love twitch?"

"Shut up Marik."

----Yami's PoV----

You know you would think this skin tight leather would be cold, well it is, which is why I'm walking to the store to get a reasonable coat. I don't mind it really; it's a nice time of year. As I passed a small park with screaming children I could see the local town shops coming into view.

Yuugi was going to come along with me but he had a change of plans and went out to meet some of his friends. I could really use a drink right now but in this time I'm 'underage' which sucks to no limit( ha ha get it, limit...eh..sorry bad joke.). I'm rambling to myself again, is that healthy? Oh hey there's the shop…and oh yay Malik and Marik are here…joy.

Trying to avoid thing 1 and thing 2, I slowly made my way to the side of the shop. Shit they've spotted me; sometimes I really wish I wasn't one of two in this city who had spiky multi colored hair. Why are they coming over here, they don't like me, they've tried to kill me! Or at least Marik doesn't like me in the least.

----Normal PoV----

Yami sighed some before the two blondes made they're way over to him.

"Hey Yami, Marik say hi to Yami too!" Malik smiled at Yami before turning to glare at Marik.

"Arie fique (1) Yami."

"Marik!" Malik shot at Marik. Yami's crimson eyes narrowed with a heated glare.

"Well this was as fun as a barrel of drunken monkeys in a cheese wheel, but I have things to do so if you'll excuse me." Turning around Yami made his way to the coat section of the shop.

-----Marik's PoV-----

"Marik you're staring at his ass." Eyes widening I glanced over at my hikari.

"Mariku was not! Mariku find the very thought of that disgusting!" Wrinkling my nose in disgust I wondered why my hikari had to say such icky things, is it to much to ask for that Malik stay out of Mariku's life? Even if leather does look great on the Pharaoh. Hearing a snicker I glanced at Malik.

"Marik you idiot you said that out loud. You do like him!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Not!"

"Do!"

We glared at each other for what could have been 5 minutes, there even was a crowd gathering around us. Mariku really does love attention, especially when it involves something getting destroyed.

Then I felt a strong tug on my ear; I forgot we were here with Isis…shit.

"How could you two, I expected this from Marik but you too Malik? You both are never going out in public ever again! Do you hear me!" Can I just say fuck?

"Yes ma'am." Malik and I replied in unison

As we were walking out of the store I nudged Malik in the side the other blonde glancing at me.

"What?" Mariku's hikari asked softly not wanting more bitching from sister.

"Mariku thought you were going to buy him candy!" I hissed at him, Mariku wants his candy damnit. Malik rolled his eyes at me, next time he does that I'm ripping them out.

"Japanese candy sucks, not sweet enough. I'm going order some from Sweden or some place like that." I rose and eyebrow wondering what a 'Sweden' was, shrugged and kept walking.

-----Back at the Ishtar residence---

"Okay so you say you do not in fact have a crush on Yami, but you are obsessed with him." Malik was sitting across from me; cross legged and sipping a weird looking drink.

"Mariku is obsessed with killing him."

"I thought you were obsessed with taking over the world?"

"You have to kill the Pharaoh to take over the world, otherwise he gets all high and mighty and trys to stop Mariku."

"Still obsessed, maybe in your mind you've gone past the point of wanting to kill him to wanting to own him, which is why it seems you have a crush on him!"

"You are seriously the crazier of the two of us and stop watching CSI."

"That's a lie and you know it, now you're trying to avoid the subject and obvious sign of denial." Denial ha! That's stupid I'm going to leave now…I'm not in denial don't even think it, I'll chop off your limbs!

"Look Marik, why not try being nice to Yami for a change and see what happens, you might be pleasantly surprised." Malik leaned back with a look on his face that basically said 'Ha ha I won'. That totally horrible plotting evil Bastard. He's coming along nicely.

"Fine, Mariku will think about it, but one more word about having a crush and Mariku will make sure hikari is in to much pain to go to school tomorrow." That wiped that look off his face. Mariku loves himself sometimes.

"Mariku has to go meet Bakura, see yah hikari." Getting up I made my way to the door and started up my motorcycle.

------Normal PoV (I loathe writing in Marik's PoV, why? It's hard and it makes a already sucky fic even suckier!Is that a word?Oh well) ---

Marik was speeding down the road at around 20 miles over the speed limit, did he care? Hell no. Although something caught his eye that made even him slow down; Yami surrounded by a bunch of creepy fan girls. The former Pharaoh did not look pleased in the least and if Marik didn't step in one of the girls might end upin a shallow grave,so in short Marik wasn't going to step in err drive in, Pharaoh killing people really wasn't something he minded.

Sadly Yami looked up and saw Marik who had come to a stop next to the road about 10 feet away and glared, Marik returned the favor. The clingy love struck fan girls finally had their survival instincts kick in and started to back away from the two angry males. Until one very brave young fan girl who had been among the crowd spoke up.

"You guys would like make a totally uber cute couple." That seemed to make Marik snap; well he wasn't ever really normal enough to snap but…well you know what I mean.

"I swear if I hear one more personor comment implying I should fuck the Pharaoh today something will die horribly!" Yami was wide eyed from a few things; the girls comment, the fact Marik had said 'I' out loud in stead of his usual talking in first person, and the content of the outburst itself.

"Who…exactly has told you to fuck me…" Was the shaky nervous response from Yami.

"Um…Mariku has no idea what you're talking about.Mariku is not in denial! Mariku has to go see Bakura... bye." And with that the blonde yami sped off.

"Okay what the hell was that?" Yami turned and gave a questioning look at the group of school girls who all shrugged and walked off.

----End of Chapter Two----

Is it really bad? Oh I know it was, don't rub it in that's mean. Okay so I'm finishing this chapter I have 3 hours of sleep to get before I go to church gag its like 6:30am and I haven't slept yet(Boogie: Its been around a week since I should have put this up, so yeah its Friday now, and to let people know… I slept threw church.), yes this is actually normal for me, the church part isn't but I am really tired so I don't know if that sucked like really bad… and to rub in the pain the other day I got an allergy test…for those of you who don't know what that means, for me it was 56 pricks with this little needle thing all over my back, plus 17 shots up and down my arms. Weeee….

Oh and Japanese candy isn't as sweet as Americans are used to, tis a fact. Like for example some group of Americans went to Japan and saw like a Dunkin' Doughnut or a Krispy Cream and was like oh Yay something sweet! Well they were not pleasantly surprised by the turn out.

Arie Fique: this means pretty much 'Fuck you.' In Arabic. Such a potty mouth.

So please review… It would make Boogie feel a lot better. Pity the poor perverted 15 year old yaoi loving girl.


	3. Fear&loathing in Domino?

Boogie: Well its been awhile…And I'll be making a few changes in the story, for one, the third person thing is even annoying me, and I barely even remember what I wrote, so I hope this chapter will be a little better, those of you who didn't like it, I share your pain, so…my bad oopsie daisies. I'll get to the story now; it will probably take a little while to write because I'm writing this off the top of my head and I believe I'm slightly drunk…eh heh. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you rock! I totally didn't think anyone would like this story… so yeah, super cool.

Disclaimer: Oooh…If I only had a brain…err…I don't own YuGiOh.

--------

Marik knocked franticly on the front door of the Bakura residence and after a few second of waiting and cursing the door opened to a friendly face; which meant it wasn't Yami Bakura. The blank faced white haired teen looked up at the blonde yami.

"What brings you here tonight Marik?" Dark brown eyes that belonged to Ryou looked at the man questioningly.

"Just let me in brat." Marik snarled and Ryou lowered his head in a small nod and stepped to the side, opening the door farther letting the psychopath in.

"Where's Bakura at?" Marik turned to face the door where the boy had been and jumped slightly when he found the boy right next to him,_ that kid can be creepy sometimes. _

"Right behind you, dumbass." Marik spun to face a marginally pissed off Bakura, but Bakura looks pissed off a lot of the time so it's not that strange.

"Yeah right whatever. Hey brat, go get me a- hey where'd he go?" Marik glanced around for the white haired hikari wanting something to drink but the boy didn't seem to be in the spot he had seen him last. Bakura shrugged and started making his way towards the family room.

"He does that sometimes. You know where everything is, get it yourself and stop bossing my hikari around." Marik snorted.

"Like your one to talk, you boss him around all the time." Bakura shrugged again, flopping down onto the couch after grabbing a beer off the coffee table, Marik idly noticing a coaster stabbed into the floor with a butter knife.

"What's up, no first person tonight?" Bakura cocked his head and took a swig of some awful smelling beer.

"I can grow up when I want to, people can change." Marik glared

"In less then 24 hours?"

"Fuck off."

-------

Yami yawned stretched out on his bed; it had been a relatively strange day and right now he just wanted to relax. Propping his head up on his arms and kicking off his shoes he got to a matter at hand, something was going on, and Yami for one wanted to know what that thing was. His eyes narrowing slightly at the thought of Yami no Malik, or Marik as he was nicknamed, there was something going on in that mans insane head.

Okay so you might be wondering why he would even care why about why the other was acting strangely, or why I'm using the word 'why' so much, Well you know that whole know thy enemy thing…right, and the other can be explained by my lack of writing abilities.

Of course if he wanted to find out about the blonde it would be best to ask someone who knows him best, at first thought one might think Bakura, but knowing Bakura he wouldn't want to speak with Yami anyway, okay who else is close to the psychopath, Malik of course, his hikari might know, but Yami got the feeling the blonde might act more friendly now but he still didn't care much for the ex-pharaoh. Who else would that leave, Yami knew that Marik didn't speak much or care for his other siblings. Yami could possibly ask Ryou, seeing how the boy was friends with Malik and the hikari of Bakura, so he might know something, and if he doesn't he could always use Malik as a back up plan. Ahh…he thought up such good plans, now to get full nights sleep.

----

The sound of movement of cloth in the room was enough to wake Yami up from his slumber, sitting up slightly groggy and rubbing his eyes he glanced around to make sure no one else was in his room, but the cloth had just been wind pushing on his curtains in front of the window, light streamed onto his bed from said window.

'It must be late, oh well.' Yami stretched, ran a hand threw his bangs and walked down stairs, noticing he had slept in his normal leather outfit, which turned out to be something he was not eager on doing again time soon. As he walked into the kitchen he saw his aibou running around franticly, Yami raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"What exactly are you in such a rush for?" Yuugi spun finally seeing Yami, he blinked a few times and pointed towards the front door.

"I uh um…am going somewhere…yeah." Yami just stood there for a second, before narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Where is this 'something' aibou?" The boy's face turned a reddish color for a second before he scratched at his nervously.

'Okay so Yuugi doesn't want me knowing where he's going, maybe he's going on a date or something, well if that's the case I shouldn't bug him about it to much, he'll tell me later I'm sure.'

"I'm just going to go see someone…for a little while." Yuugi reached down and picked up a bag and Yami just shrugged and made his way to get something to eat and check the time.

"Just be careful aibou."

"I will bye Yami!" The sound of the door shutting went threw the house, Yami just sat on the counter snacking on a breakfast bar, it was 11am, he had better get going to Ryou's house if he wanted to ask the boy anything, but first a shower and a quick change of clothes, he didn't want to go in the clothes he had slept in, sliding off the counter until his feet touched the ground he made his way back upstairs.

-------------------

Marik groaned sitting up, he rubbed his head which was pounding.

'Why am I on the floor?...Why isn't this _my_ floor, or right…went over to Bakura's' No sooner had he thought that had he felt a hard kick to his leg , looking up he saw a annoyed looking Bakura.

"Get off my floor you freak." The white haired man turned and walked back to the kitchen, lavender eyes followed him until he was out of sight before standing up and brushing himself off, he had a mild hang over. Eyes turned to the clock on the VCR noticing it was about 11:30am. It was no wonder the thief king was awake; the man normally woke up early for some ungodly reason.

"What crawled up your ass?" Marik grumbled walking into the kitchen, Bakura was drinking a cup of coffee, Marik did not understand the whole coffee thing, he hated the junk.

"Well you for one have to get out of my house, and I have to be somewhere." Bakura responded, glaring over his cup.

"Fine, whatever, come on lets go then." Marik rolled his eyes, since when did Bakura have to be anywhere, unless he was stealing something.

'Yeah that's probably it…' The two yami's made they're way towards the door, once they got outside Bakura had already taken a few steps and felt Marik to close the door, he heard the sound of feet stop, he glanced around to see what made the thief stop. Oh, that's why. Yami was standing about 20 feet away on the sidewalk, glaring at the thief and said thief returning the glare full force.

"What the fuck are you doing here Pharaoh?" Bakura growled out, just itching to punch the other.

"Well I was going to come visit Ryou, unless you have a problem with that, oh wait I don't care even if you do, so move out of my way." Yami said calmly.

"Since when have you wanted to visit the brat?" Marik questioned, glaring also, the memories of the previous day flooding into his head, Yami was the very last person he had wanted to see today.

"That doesn't matter, now like I said, Move. Do not make me say it again." Commanding two people who hate you and have tried and almost succeeded in killing you was not normally a wise choice, but Yami knew if they came at him he could beat them.(Boogie: in my mind it would be more like Hoped, but he's pretty egotistical.. ..)

"Aw, that's cute, you want to come see my hikari, so who's going to be on top? You might be more dominating but Ryou's 3 inches taller." Bakura smirked at the Pharaoh; he would do anything to piss him off.

Marik blinked as a sudden feeling of loathing formed in his head towards Bakura, he turned his glare towards the white haired thief.

"Yuck Bakura, how could you even suggest something as disgusting as that?" Marik growled. Bakura just raised an eyebrow at his friend, this was slightly…unusual.

"Whatever Pharaoh, do what you will, just don't touch or eat anything, you'll infect it or something." Bakura waved his hand in a non-caring sort of way and crossed the street, Marik glanced at Bakura before giving a quick glare at Yami who stood there smirking, thinking he had gotten his way, Marik then ran to catch up with Bakura then hearing the thief mutter something out.

"Maybe Malik's right after all." Marik's eyes widened before narrowing into slits.

"Hey what the fuck is that supposed to mean, Marik demands you tell him!" Bakura just chuckled and kept walking.

----------

Yami knocked on the Bakura residence front door, and waited until Ryou opened the door, looking slightly shocked, Ryou knew that even though Yami didn't mind him, he still didn't totally trust the boy, Yami's thoughts on the boy were slightly complicated, sure he was friendly enough around his friends, but a lot of the time he was just quiet, Yami knew that part of how Ryou used to act was a ruse, brought on by Bakura, because the boy didn't want to be caught, sometimes even now it was hard to tell where Ryou ended and Bakura began.

"Uh hello Yami, do you want to come in?" Ryou backed up some letting the ancient Pharaoh in, Yami just nodded and came in.

"I have a few questions for you Ryou, I was wondering if you could possibly help me in anyway." Ryou tilted his head slightly; it was unlike Yami to want help on much of anything.

"Sure I'll help on whatever I can." Yami sighed

"I know this might sound a bit weird, but there has been something strange going on with Marik, I only really took it to mind yesterday, but now that I think about he's been avoiding me for a week or more, I was just curious to see if you had heard anything." Ryou looked deep in thought for a moment or so.

"Well now that you mention it, I heard bits and pieces of Bakura and Marik rambling last night, He said something about Malik bugging him, saying something he shouldn't have. I didn't think much of it, seeing how Malik is always trying to bug Marik, but I'm sure if you really want to know Malik would know." Yami nodded and sighed again, he didn't really wish to see Malik, but he supposed if he wanted to get to the bottom of this, he would have to.

"Alright, thank you Ryou, I'll be going now."

"You know I could come with you, if you don't mind, and also I don't want to sound rude, but Malik …doesn't really like you all that much, I think he might be more open if I was there." Ryou gave a soft smile, Malik and him we're friends of a slightly odd sort, even if the blonde sometimes scared him slightly, they still talked a lot, and Ryou knew he would go to Malik before he went to Yuugi or anyone in that group, they were nice, but there was just something missing.

"That would be great Ryou; do you have anything planned soon?" Ryou shook his head.

"No, we could go right now, of course seeing how Marik just left; there will be a pretty large chance of him being there." Ryou didn't like Marik, at all, the only thing keeping the white haired boy from probably hiding every time the man was near is because he got slightly more used to him , being at Malik's all the time.

"I don't care, he doesn't scare me." Yami chuckled, even if the man was 7 something inches taller then him. Ryou just sighed and nodded.

"Well let's go then."

------

Malik was still chuckling since Marik had gotten home, the yami had been throwing a fit, it seemed Bakura and him had gotten into a little fight, and the other yami had agreed with Malik. Malik was lying down on the couch watching stupid little cartoons when he heard the door bell ring, when he got up to get answer it, to his surprise he saw Yami and Ryou.

"Um Hey Ryou….hello Yami, what do you guys want?" A blonde eyebrow was raised.

"What have you been telling Marik, and why has he been acting strangely?" Yami said firmly.

"Wow your more then straight to the point, uh okay, why don't you come in and sit down, this might take a minute or so to explain." Yami walked into the house and Ryou followed, giving a smile to Malik as he passed, the Egyptian returned it. Once they were all seated, and Malik had made sure Marik wouldn't be bothering them for a minute (How you might ask, chair against bathroom door, so now there is a probably pissed off yami stuck in the bathroom).

"So you want to know what I told him right. Well basically…I told him he had an unresolved crush on you Yami, I like messing with his mind, usually he just flips me off, I didn't think he would actually get so pissy about it." Yami's eye twitched slightly as he tried rather hard not to punch the blonde in the chair in front of him.

"A crush?..." Malik nodded, he glanced over at Ryou whose face had turned red, and Malik didn't think the boy was embarrassed, more like he was trying not to laugh.

"He saved his candy or something after you gave them to him awhile back, so I teased him." Yami sighed and nodded, it explained a lot though, why he was being avoided and such. His thoughts were interrupted when a loud crash was heard and all heads turned as Marik came marching into the living room.

"What the hell, did you break down the door?" Malik yelled with wide eyes. Marik just glanced at the two sitting on the couch, Yami just glared back and Ryou tried hard not to squeak.

"El Khara Dah!(1)" Marik growled out turning towards Malik, who just rolled his eyes.

"They just wanted to come over and talk Marik; you don't need to over react."

"Arie fique Malik. (2)"

"Zift. (3)"

"Malik let me explain, Marik I was just curious as to why you were acting strangely, it's a strange week when you have tried to kill me at least once, and Malik was just telling me why." Marik's eyes widened at the thought of what his hikari might have said.

"I am not in love with you; don't believe a single word that comes out of his filthy mouth!" He yelled, out of the line of fire Malik grinned, and turned to Yami.

"Don't believe him, he's just in denial." Yami saw the smirk on the blondes face.

'Ah hell, why not play along.'

"Its' alright Marik, I don't mind if you love me or not, I know its something you cant help, I can understand why you try and kill me, its just a way of trying to get close." Yami kept a serious face but inside he was laughing.

"I am…going to kill you all." Marik's eye was twitching and his lip was pulled up to a snarl, Malik looked slightly unnerved and Ryou was just trying to quietly scoot as far away from the mad yami as possible, Yami on the other hand just smirked, stood up and turned around, his back facing Marik.

"Sure you are, just like all the other times, come on Ryou I'll walk you home." As soon as Ryou heard this he gave out a quick goodbye to Malik and sped out the door, Yami turned his shoulder and face slightly, gave Marik a grin and winked at him before walking out the door.

"M-malik…" Malik turned and looked up at a rather pissed looking Marik, who was now holding a knife of some sort, Malik gulped before facing the full fury of his yami.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boogie: Holy hell its been for fucking ever since Ive written on this fic…counts days..er..its been a lot! I would actually be really surprised if anyone still read this, but anyway I hope whoever does read this likes it some, I don't think it totally sucked….And to my reviewers…I LOVE YOU… …Right anyway. I'm thinking of pairing Bakura up with Yuugi..dont know why, and probably Ryou and Malik, cause theyre cute together..>> Well tell me what you think. ta

(1) El Khara Dah In Arabic this means pretty much 'What is this shit?' I'm not sure why I put it in…just fit sorta.

(2) Arie fique Means 'Fuck you' in Arabic (some might remember this from the first chappie!)

(3) Zift Means 'Idiot'.

Thanks for reading and like always, REVIEW!...and you might just get more fic, lets see… I'll make it easy 2 or more REVIEWS and I'll start working on the next chapter.

V

V

V

V

V

REVIEW. (Ive said this before…I'm needy!)


	4. You're like my favorite damn disease

Boogie: Oh my god I'm back! My computer was seriously fucked up for a few days, and now its all better! Anyway last night I read a few YMxYY fics so now I'm back in a mood. And thanks to everyone who reviewed…I mean really, you guys must be really desperate for some clashshipping fic to actually like this one. Poor things. Oh hey I just noticed one of the people who reviewed me was YamiRynEnjeru (did I spell that right?) who if people didn't know, probably the best clashshipping author out there! Squee! Anywho I'll get to the story now, hell maybe I'll have something up before valentines! This story has aways to go before it ends, so I probably won't leave it hanging…because I'm slightly obsessive…I'll stop talking now.

Disclaimer: Go Seahawks!...err…wait…I don't like football… oh well, still a home team…oh hey this is the disclaimer, I do not in anyway own YuGiOh. I do however own about 30 books on Egypt and many posters…which are soon to be on my walls. (Anyone see the thing on Nefertiti? Very interesting…)

'_Thoughts.'_

"Normal speaking." (easy ne?)

_Speaking to ones self. (_Uh...a little complicated, read and I'm sure you will figure it out.)

----------

'_I do not like him, I do not like him, I really do not like him'._

Marik growled, sprawled out on his tiny bed. He used to sleep in Malik's room, but they got into to many fights, so they gave him a tiny little bed up in the attic, the bed was so small his feet stuck off the end, '_I bet it was a midgets bed, they probably got it from Yuugi'_. He had been lying on the bed with only a dim light in the corner for a few hours, saying the same things in his head for a few hours.

'_So what if sometimes I look at him, nothing wrong with that, aren't people allowed look at other people? So what if I look slightly longer at him then some, it's his own fault, not mine. I do not like him at all, he's short and to cocky, it makes me want to hurt him, to watch him bleed his life away on the cold floor.'_

_My, my, my…Look at what I've become._

Marik's orchid colored eyes widened as he glanced around the room, whose voice had that been? There was no one else here, it just didn't make sense.

'_Who are you?'_

_Who am I? Silly boy, I am you._

'_Malik?'_

_No boy, not Malik. Just you…well more like the past you, look at yourself, you've grown pathetic and weak. Contemplating feelings of 'love'? We are, you are hate. We can't be thinking of how much you love someone, we should be thinking about how loud they would scream if you cut off their fingers. Do you not remember who you are? It makes me ill how flaccid you have become._

Images of the past filled Marik's head, starting off with the first bubble of loathing Malik had as a child, it moved to when he killed his hikari's father, the memories kept going and going. Until he got his own body, until all of the yami's had gotten their own bodies, no one was entirely sure of how it happened, hell they didn't even know Marik was still around until the night he just appeared next to the bedside of his hikari. Everything between when he was banished till when he got his body was missing; maybe something happened to make this much of a change from his old self.

_Exactly, it's nice to see that I actually still use my brain once in awhile._

Marik glared in the dim light.

_Well what are you going to do about this problem with the Pharaoh?_

'_I was planning on ignoring him until the feeling went away.'_

_That is totally unacceptable, if there is one thing I hate more then myself actually liking that cur, it is running away from the cur. You will do what we always do when we want something, when we obsess over something._

'_Rant, then cackle for no apparent reason?'_

_No you mental defect! We force it to become ours, our possession, our property. Do you understand? We will own the Pharaoh._

A twisted grin found its way onto the face of the blonde in the dark, the candle that had been creating the dim light blew out.

-----------(Okay I know this sounds weird, but I need to establish a time line, it is not night, dusk, but not night, Marik is just in the attic and attics happen to be rather dark, okay? Good.)------

-------

Yami was sitting at the table in Ryou's kitchen, he was seated next Malik, who had ran up to them half way back to Ryou's home with a black eye, apparently Marik wasn't very happy with his hikari. Anyway, Ryou was carefully dabbing Malik's eye with a warm tea bag wrapped in a napkin (Is it only my family that does that, or is that a normal thing?). Yami probably should have gone home, but Ryou had kindly offered a cup of tea, and Ryou had walked over to Malik's home with him, it was the least he could do.

"Hey hikari, I'm back." Ryou turned his back to Malik and looked to were Bakura had just came in, forgetting for that moment Yami was there, he really didn't want a bloody fight in his kitchen. Bakura walked into the kitchen and as his eyes fell upon Yami, much to their surprise, he didn't start growling like a rabid dog, he mostly just look surprised.

"Oh not good." He muttered, of course at that time they didn't know why, but it was quite obvious in the seconds to follow.

"Hi everyone!" Yuugi walked in after the thief, and then noticed Yami, whose mouth had fallen open.

"Uh oh…" Yuugi groaned and scooted behind Bakura before Yami had the chance to stand up and shout…which he tended to do when he got angry.

"Yuugi! What is the meaning of this?" At 'this' he made a frantic motion between Bakura and Yuugi. Ryou just groaned in the corner, grabbed Malik's shirt and they tip toed out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Yami; I mean I just didn't want to offend you or anything." Yuugi squeaked, his eyes even wider then normal.

"Offend me? Why would this offend me, its not like that man has tried to kill me on several occasions or anything!" Yami yelled his normally maroon colored eyes turned vermilion with fury.

"Stop it!" Bakura yelled out, his eyes narrowed, "Pharaoh, I can pretty safely bet you have no actual idea of what's going on." Yami just glared and glanced between the two, he didn't say anything but it was easy to tell what he was implying.

"Yami, its not what you think, see in history class we're studying Ancient cultures, right now we're on Egypt…and I thought it would have been best to ask someone who was actually there, and I didn't want to offend you by asking because you know…I was going to ask Isis if Bakura didn't agree, but he did." Yami sighed and nodded his anger evaporating.

"Alright, but I swear Yuugi better get the best grade in the class when this is over. I'm going home, Yuugi come home before 9." Yuugi nodded and smiled at his yami until Yami had walked out of the room, they heard him call out a goodbye to Ryou and Malik.

"Think he bought that?" Bakura raised and eyebrow.

"I know he did." Yuugi grinned and leaned against the taller white haired yami.

--------

Yami growled, slamming the door shut to the game shop, Sugoroku (that's his name right?) was off doing something in Egypt so the spirit didn't need to worry about getting yelled at for slamming said door. The spirit sighed and walked into the living room and flopped down onto the couch (1), reaching for the remote he turned on the television. It had been an insanely long day, even though he knew there was nothing on he just needed to relax. In fact he was so relaxed he didn't hear the soft tap of foot fall coming up behind him out of the darkness of the hallway.

Just as soon as Yami let out a soft chuckle at the idiots on some reality show, which for the life of him he had no idea why they even make, a strong pair of hands clamped over mouth. Yami's eyes widened in shock as he instinctively thrashed and used his own hands to try and pry off the others.

"Shh…little one, I wont hurt you." A low voice soothingly spoke into Yami's ear, a voice Yami knew all to well, making sure his suspicions were correct Yami glanced down at the hands around his mouth, tan hands. The said tan hands released their grip and the man they belonged to showed himself, as he made his way around the side of the couch and sat down on the coffee table in front of Yami.

Yami was in a shocked sort of state, his eyes wide and his hands gripped so tightly onto the couch he was seated on his knuckles turned white, his whole body was trying to fight off the urge to shake. It had only been a few hours since he had last seen the blonde; maybe he actually was mad at Yami, it would sort of explain why he had been in the house and came up behind the Pharaoh. Yami blinked a few times trying to steady himself slowly and trying to make sure his voice didn't waver, Pharaohs didn't get scared or startled that easily.

"W-what are you doing here? What was that all about? Were you trying to kill me or something?" Yami rushed out, mentally cursing himself that he stuttered. Marik just cocked his head to the side for a second and looked in deep thought before turning his attention to the maroon-eyed boy.

"Sorry I was talking to myself. Why am I here? I wanted to see you of course, oh and give you this." The psychopath turned slightly and grabbed something out of the back pocket of his khakis; the then preceded to hand something to Yami. Yami wearily stuck his hand out and grabbed the item Marik was holding; It was a rose…a rose dipped in something.

"Uh, why did you give me a rose dipped in red paint?...This is paint right?" A grin was found on the psychopath as he shook he head.

"Nope! See I went to get some at a flower shop, but they guy only had white flowers and I wanted red, and it cost like way to much, so long story short I killed him and dipped a white flower in his blood! So I didn't have to pay and it's red." Marik looked rather pleased with himself, after all, it had been awhile since he had last killed someone, it was a pleasant feeling. Yami on the other hand was now holding the flower as far away from his body as he could, looking rather ill. Marik noticed this and leaned across and put the back of his hand on Yami's forehead, said Yami jumped and backed away from Marik.

"I thought you stopped killing people?" Yami didn't know at that moment whether to be angry or slightly frightened, but he chose to go with angry, because Pharaohs don't get scared.

"Yeah well I got bored; do you like your flower?" You know if Yami hadn't been so pissed he might have thought the psychopath looked a bit like a cute little kid who had just given a dandelion to his mother…if the dandelion had been dipped in blood.

"I'm sure it's a perfectly nice rose, but I do not like the fact you killed someone!" Yami growled leaning closer to the blonde.

"I do not like how you are speaking to me." Marik's expression changed in a heart beat, going from the once child like excitement to narrow eyed and psychotic, of course Yami had never been one to be frightened of the many psychopaths in his life time, but there was just something slightly off about the man that was a little disturbing, something really was going on, it wasn't just a little crush or something, something more, something dangerous.

"Look Marik, I'm really tired, and a bit snappy. It's a great flower, thank you." There was a second were Marik eyed Yami suspiciously, but then he just gave that almost cute psychotic grin .

"Let me tuck you into bed then!" Yami's eyes widened for a second at the thought of the blonde anywhere near his bed.

"No that's alright…" The look was back, but with the added bonus of an eye twitch.

"On second thought that would be lovely."

"Can I carry you?"

"No." Even though Marik did look a bit upset, it looked like he had expected that answer anyway and didn't make a scene. Yami sighed.

'_What a day…'_

----------

---------

End of chappie!

Boogie: Yay I'm live! er…Anywho, I just had to get a chapter up for the weekend! I know this chapter is really short, but hopefully you won't complain too much. So anyway I had the huge feeling I wasn't making Marik…insane enough…so now I made him more insane, now the part where he said "Oh I was just talking to myself" (Or whatever the hell I wrote) It might have sounded like a joke, but Marik is way to insane to actually think anything bad of it. So yeah…He doesn't really understand the whole concept of talking to yourself. Oh and I made Bakura and Yuugi sneaky! And I had to add in the whole 'black eye' thing because my dad just got a black eye from like this 87 year old lady. Alright so I'm done rambling… Talk to yah later people.

(1) I have no effing idea of what the floor plan looks like. So sue me.

Thanks for reading, and like always. **_REVIEW ! _**It makes me want to write more! Arigato! (Learning more Japanese, dude I kick ass…)


	5. Back in Black

Boogie:…I updates. Stop. The. Presses. No seriously though I've been going through a horrible case of writers block. The kind that lasts over a year. But I'm back…so yeah..rejoice..halleluja and all that. I thought when I started this I'd be able to finish it by valentines day, which ..was like I said over a year ago..so obviously that didn't go the way I wanted it. Also theres a good chance if your reading this now you might not see the story in alittle while..because I have the feeling I'll be taking down at least the first few chapters to edit them, because somewhere in my insanity I think I became a better writer..mildy..anyway. Theres not enough clashshipping out there so I'm urged to continue…maybe even give rise to other people writing some?!!! (Wants others to do her work for her) …Anyway..enjoy the insanity. Oh..and this will probably be short…Just long enough to get enough reviews to substain my urge to write more.. Fuck I might even update some of my other stories (Shock gasp!) By the way, thank you all my reviewers! ….Why you like this story..i'll never know.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, there would be more butt sex and blood. Enough said.

Warnings: …Butt sex and blood? Watch out for the OOC-ness as well, sadly enough I cant properly get into the mind set of a psychopathic Egyptian made from hate…But I'll try my goddamn hardest.

Okay like before, general run down is. "Speaking"/ 'Thoughts'/ _Marik's crazy ass inner self speaking_. Minus the /'s ..Oh and when you see ( ) these, that's not added authors notes..its just extra filler in the story ..not myself commenting on my own story..

--------

Mornings were glorious things indeed, from the time the mist covered the ground to when Ra would make his way into the sky, slowly covering the earth in golden liquid, reaching into bedrooms, and as the rays stretched across the floors it would create little shadows who would try in vain to escape to the darkness remaining. Birds awoken by morning would start to fly about and sing their beautiful songs; it was indeed a wonderful thing to awaken to. Nature was oblivious to the struggles of humans, the sun would rise and fall everyday, animals would hunt and eat while man would broadcast specials on fear of your own neighbors, murder, rape and other crimes, even things as innocent as flower shops could be turned into a subject of overwhelming fear and paranoia. But nature played its course everyday, and even something we view was almost frivolous as the sun rising could be enjoyable.

Yes, Yami on good days, which most were thanks to caring friends and family, highly enjoyed something so common as a sun rise, a new day, a new start, earths reboot in a way. But today was not good, nor even normal, there were no friends or family present when he awoke, even the sun was blocked out by one object.

Two amethyst orbs widened slightly and then narrowed as a blood lust expression settled on the golden face, mouth set in a defiant smirk.

"Ohayo, Yami-kun."

With a strangled gasp, the male shot up in bed, pupils turning to pinpoints in shock clearly showing bright red eyes, gaping openly at the other male who had by now pushed himself off the other and to the end off the bed, legs crossed and his expression growing more malicious by the second.

" Fuck.." The words flew out of his mouth before he had time to think, Marik raised an eyebrow before giving a low chuckle and making a 'Tsk tsk' noise, "W-what in the world are you doing in my house, or for that matter in my bedroom, even more importantly _on my bed_?!" The half yell half shriek from the former monarch made the deranged mans vicious smirk turn into that of the 'shit eating grin' variety.

"My, my..poor inane sovereign…Most of the night I wasn't on the bed, I was sitting on the floor inches from your face,..taking detailed pictures of your features and your bedroom, not to mention those snippets of hair I stole from your..how should I say it…beautiful crown of hair…of course there were the drawings that I did at slightly less interesting parts of the night but I think those might even be a bit too strange for you, I know they were for me…" Chuckling softly, the tan male leaned back slightly and yawned, mouth opening wide to reveal canines that looked barely human and quite possibly lethal. After pondering the possible vampire-like qualities of the Middle Eastern man on the foot of bed for a minute, Yami decided on the best course of action, and with a determined face, narrowed eyes and cat like reflexes he acted.

With a small yelp that ended in a almost feral growl Yami no Marik was knocked flat on his ass on the carpeted floor, and with a snarl he looked upwards at the former Pharaoh who was smirking on his bed with a very much obvious over all attitude he believed he had won.

"What the hell, Pharaoh?! I was joking, I knew you had no sense of humor, but damn! I was sleeping what the hell else do you think I would be doing in bed at night…don't answer that., but why for god's sake didn't you hit me with a pillow or something, smack me, kick me….but nooo …You had to swing the fucking puzzle at my head?! Look..look right here I'm bleeding! Do you see this, blood right here! It's on my finger…fuck this..i'm going to rub this on your pillow and see you try and get it out…" The rant went on, the playful albeit rather sadistic look was gone from his eyes the second his ass touched the floor. Well the playfulness was gone, the sadistic look increased tenfold along with what one would only call 'pissed' , however Yami wasn't totally bothered by this, since most of the other males looks consisted of some sort of violent emotion, that and no ones brain works 100 when they first wake up, so his thoughts were preoccupied by something else..

"Can vampires bleed?" Yami tilted his head to the side for a second, not remembering all the details of the vampire horror flick they had rented this Halloween, Marik however stopped in the middle of his rant, something about death and world domination no doubt, and gave Yami a look that clearly asked which of them was the insane one. Within a blink of the average humans eye, all of the whackos deranged anger was pointed in one direction, Yami's direction, so Marik went in that direction in the form of a flying leap onto a heap on the bed, more importantly, on Yami, pinning him down to the bed.

They stared at each other for a moment, well maybe stared wasn't the right word for that matter at hand, Yami was more like glaring and Marik was more like…snarling..a bit like a dog really..or possibly a vampire if they do indeed snarl. Of course after a few minutes of whatever the hell they were doing the mood and I suppose hormones and general stupidity died down quite a bit to the point that they were just in fact staring at one another.

"You do realize my knee is between your legs and if you don't get off me this very second there will be dire consequences, such as never having children and not being able to walk for a good week or longer."

"Ah, yes good…I was getting a bit bored anyway, and my arms are tired, holding myself up and all, what is your bed made out of cement? You were far more comfortable sleeping on top of." '_Regroup damnit, regroup! Stop acting like a child, don't let him get away with this, you are hate! No 'oh poor me, my arms are getting tired whatever shall I do, please will some brave young handsome….Nevermind that's not the point! You might as well own him, he is yours…don't let him boss you around…otherwise your just as whipped and pathetic as that damn Malik…Marik you're better then this..you're a killed..not a schoolboy..you're hate…not the Pharaoh's servant boy.'_

"Pharaoh I'm not your whipped schoolboy servant." Marik looked Yami in the eye, in all seriousness.

"…Kay'…that's not weird at all, so now that we've cleared that up I wont…keep thinking that.." Yami scooted a few inches back, there really was no way of knowing what the hell was going on inside that mans head, and frankly Yami didn't want to know…No that's a lie, of course Yami wanted to know, how else would he find out what the other was plotting? Probably doom of some sort, but that was the problem at hand! What exact sort? Murder? Thievery (Knowing the people Marik hung around that didn't seem like that big of a leap to make)? Defiling police cars..again? General drunken debauchery? The possibilities were endless and it was starting to make the pointy haired (Granted there's no shortage of those around Domino) males head spin, he might have been used to waking up at the crack of dawn in Egypt but here he had gotten rather attached to the sleeping in life style. Yami seemed to finally snap back to his senses the second that tanned face leaned in far to close for comfort.

"Don't lean back, I was going to kiss you."

" Uh..no, no you weren't."

"I find you attractive."

"You find rotting corpses attractive." _Oh yeah? I'll make you a rotting corpse, and I'll bet you'd be a damned pretty one too you fucking-!_

"Only a few, but you don't understand, you're different, you're strong..a challenge.."

"So what, I'm basically a game to you? Get off me now or should I remind you of my knee placement." Yami rose and eyebrow but his eyes remained cold. Marik in turn gave him a look and a grin that really didn't match up with the vaguely childish tone of voice he was using.

"Yami's not a game to Marik…But..if I did win at the game..i'd keep you mine forever.." _Forever and ever and ever…_

The moment Yami opened his mouth to reply at the slightly cryptic comment the psychopath had made he found said psychopaths face was a lot closer, their faces were touching, his lips actually…oh my was that a tongue?

"Yami are you aw- Oh! Oh sorry! I'm sorry I'll l-leave I guess..uhm bye!" Yuugi, of course, zipped out of Yami's room as quickly ( And silently, damn that boy had almost ninja like skills, how did Yami not hear him on the stairs?) as he came in. Which was then followed by two pairs of wide eyes, one from the intrusion, the second came when the taller man was shoved (Hard) off the ex-Pharaoh.

_Kanith. Yuugi Mutou; Note to self (Ha I made a joke to myself..sad)tell Bakura to injure the tiny moment killer in intercourse, badly._

_------------------ _

Boogie: ..(Cackles like a banshee) Dude..I barely remember writing half of that its been so long…I cant believe I actually got another (horribly short) chapter done! Seriously..man..I was reading back through old chapters and saw me calling myself 15?! What the fuck seriously, I'm turning 17 this year..has it really been THAT long?! Damn that's some funny shit right there..Anywho…Here's the new chapter..Maybe the next time I update will be in time for Valentines!! Ha….ha..dont kill me. Right so you people got a kiss..a short one but it had tongue…wasn't quite Pharaoh-rape..but you never know what's coming up later..neither do I..I don't plan these. Okeedokee…Bakura/Yuugi..some people hate it. I don't care, its not my favorite couple or anywhere near but..its cute and kinky enough for me to put it in. (One couple you will never see me write is puzzleshipping, I used to love it, I really cant stand it anymore.)

Ohayo Good Morning (Japanese biotch. Don't you just love those people who randomly throw Japanese words into a story about characters who are already Japanese..pretend it's the equivalent of a Japanese person saying ..Good Morning in English..whatever..live with it..it was too cute for me to pass up)

Kanith ..Its been in other chapters. It means Fucker.( Arabic..other..biotch..whatever its 4am I'm tired. )

Review, it really does make me want to write more. Danke (Ho ho..German.) Go join Millennium Dark. It needs love.


End file.
